tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Weaselcake
Weaselcake is a benign, deformed beta-style Sniper TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Sonicrulez11. He seems to be able to change team at will - he was originally RED, but he frequently appears BLU. Biography Weaselcake used to be a regular beta-RED Sniper. However, one day he was abducted by a Soldier and a Medic from his own team. They beat him and forced him into an experimental machine that imbued him with supernatural powers, because they desperately needed his aid to complete their mission against the BLU. A rubber duck unexplicable appeared at the machine, which started to make the machine to malfuction. The Sniper screamed in agony as he inflated and changed colors. He became Weaselcake, and was not amused. He quickly disposed of the Soldier, and then Jarate-tised the Medic, inadvertently turning him into Doc Jarate. Weaselcake roams the GMod World, most of the time doing whatever he desires and avoiding conflicts. Nonetheless, he often helps the innocent, and fights with the evil TF2 Freaks. He is involved in the conflict with Snyphurr, who is apparently his long-lost brother, as seen in the Snyphurr Saga. Behaviour and Personality Weaselcake is a cheerful, passive TF2 Freak. He is generally nice toward the others, and has made friends with several other monsters. Given enough time, he can become one's loyal, powerful ally. Weaselcake is also a technical pacifist, and tends to avoid getting involved into any purposeless fights. However, he actively defends himself when attacked, and attempts to protect those who are unjustly assaulted. As a result, he is an enemy to hostile and cruel Freaks like Dic Soupcan, Vagineer or Christian Brutal Sniper, who incessantly cause mayhem and chaos. Despite being good-natured, he is willing to commit violence when necessary. Powers and Abilities Due to the experiment he has been put through, Weaselcake possesses numerous powers and abilities: He levitates because his legs have been broken, and moves by teleporting from place to place. He can also use this ability to avoid incoming attacks. Weaselcake has a long, prehensile tongue with which he can grab objects or other beings. He can use it to immobilise, and then electrify an enemy. Whenever he turns his head, an explosion occurs anywhere. Weaselcake himself is unaware of where the explosion will occur. Weaselcake's most powerful abilities are colour-coded. Each time he uses one of them, his stomach inflates and he changes colour to the one associated with the particular power: *Green: A small Acid vomit, which can apparently melt even metal. *Red: Head implosion, the enemy's head becomes smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. It's an ability which is usually enough to kill an enemy in one hit. *Light green: Gravity; the target becomes green as well. At this point Weaselcake's able to move and throw around the target like ragdolls. *Blue: Nailgun, a big, accurate nail shot from his mouth at high speed. *White: Jarate-tize, turns the enemy into a Jarate. The victim survives and can speak, but for all intents and purposes becomes a jar of piss. *Orange: Shrink arms, removes the muscle and fat from his enemies' arms. An ability utilized to physically weaken the enemy. *Pink: Cake, a non-combat ability that serves as a source of food. *Black: Inflation, an ability which causes the enemy to inflate like a ballon. As the target goes up in the air, it will eventually explode. *Clear: Reflection, deflects and redirects the incoming non-physical attack at its source. Faults and Weaknesses *Weaselcake cannot utilise any of his powers when pinned to the floor. As a result, he is extremely vulnerable to melee combatants who somehow manage to get close to him. *His abilities are nullified by anti-psychic fields. EMP impulses may severely weaken their power and Weaselcake's control over them. *Because of his benevolent and somewhat naive nature, Weaselcake might be surprised and ambushed by an evil Freak who is cunning or unpredictable enough. *For someone who is familiar with Weaselcake, he can be a fairly predictable opponent, since he gives away what he's going to do next by changing color. Notable Videos *Spy angers Weaselcake *Weaselcake vs. Painis Cupcake *Weaselcake Information Video *Weaselcake Saves The Day *The Creation of Weaselcake *Heavy's Dental Problem *Weaselcake's Adventure with Vagineer *Weaselcake And the FaG Scout *Weaselcake's Snack Stand *Weaselcake Goes To Wal-Mart *The Snyphurr Saga Category:Classic Monsters Category:Magicians Category:Multi-moded Category:Reality-warpers Category:Snipers